Its There! Its Not Going Anywhere!
by way2you
Summary: An Actor and an Actress fall deep in love with each other. They have what seems to be the perfect relationship until one of them may have jeopardized it all...will they ever be able to forgive. Will it work out in the end? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

(a/n) I decided to do a one-shot. I got this idea...well from somewhere but I don't want to ruin anything. Its going to be kind of rambler. But I liked the Idea. In this story the girl will be an actress who stars on the show Pretty Little Liars. She is a person that is not really on the show but will be for the sake of this story.

Disclaimer- Do not own any of this other then this story.

A year and a half earlier-My Name is Hailey. I am 23. I am an actress. I star on ABC Family's show Pretty Little Liars. I met James when the cast of the show went to the KCA's. I have 2 younger sisters who are huge fans of Big Time Rush. I had seen the show quite a few times and because of them I had heard their music. I like the show and the music but I wouldn't say that I was as big of a fan as they were. I definitely did think they were just the cutest things ever though. Who wouldn't, right? So anyway, we went to the KCA's and we got to meet them. They were the nicest group of guys ever. I didn't realize how tall or old they really were. I guess I assumed they were younger because on the show they were younger. We talked to them for a while and one of them really stood out to me. James! He was tall, very easy on the eyes and very nice, nicer then the other, if that was even possible. They told us that they had a confession to make. The four of them would get together once a week and watch the show. They made sure they did this every week. "It's kind of scary sometimes! Thats why we like it, and its so crazy to see what things A is going to do next" Carlos said. Logan looked at us "And it helps that there are four VERY FINE ladies on the show" "Thank you" we all said at once giggling. After that we went on to get to our seats to get ready for the awards to begin. PLL was nominated for 4 awards and we won all but one. We were very excited. (I know thats not accurate but its for the story). Us girls form the cast were very close so that night we had gone back to Ashley's house for a girls night, our own little after party. "What was the best part of the night for you Ashley?" One girl asked "Beside the obvious" "Umm..Probably meeting everyone especially Biebs! Love him!" We all agreed with her. "I cant believe Big Time Rush watches are show!" One of them announced. "I know" I agreed, "I didn't realize how freaking hot they were either. I mean really especially the tall dark haired one, what was his name?" "James!" they all said at once. "Oh yeah, HOT!" We all laughed and had a good time.

A few weeks had passed and we were rapping up for that season. We had a party for the cast a crew, kind of like an end of the year party. The producer of the show said he had a surprise for all the guests. He went to the stage and announced "Tonight we have very special guests joining us. Please everyone put your hand together and help me welcome BIG TIME RUSH!" We all cheered. They sang a couple of songs and then joined the guests. I was standing over by the bar when I heard someone come up behind me. "Hey" I whipped around, it was James "Hi, you guys were great up there!" "Thanks, we try" He said with a smile on his face. Oh my! He's really beautiful. We talked for a few minutes before he told me that he had to join the rest of the guys for the second half of the show. I watched from the back of the room in amazement. Wow these guys can really sing. I was enjoying myself when one of the girls came up to me. "So what were you and Mr. Hot Stuff talking about?" "Some stuff" I told her. "Oww is someone blushing? You like him don't you?" "I don't know him, how can I like him?" "Get to know him girl! Does he have a girlfriend" "I don't know, I didn't ask and Im not going to either" I answered her. She went on about how I should just ask him or maybe go out with him for coffee or something. It was in one ear and out the other. After BTR was done with the performances, it had been quite awhile since they had been done, someone came to sit next to me at the table I was sitting at. It was James. "So I was wondering if you are ever around sometime, maybe you could give me a call and we can go out, I mean only if you don't have a boyfriend or anything!" I must have looked like the worlds biggest dork because of the smile on my face "Sure, that would be nice" I said. He gave me his phone number and then they had to leave shortly after that.

Present- James and I have been together for a year and a half now. Our relationship is great. We see each other as much as we possibly can. Which sometimes can be very difficult being as we both are really busy. He has been one of the greatest things that has happened to me. He is caring, sweet, selfless, and everything beyond. I couldn't ask for anyone more perfect. We live very close to one another, two streets away to be exact. Even though we live that close doesn't always mean we see each other all the time. Are schedule's for filming never seem to be on the same times. But we make it work and like I said its great. Its nice to know that I have found someone who understands the life I live. Someone who gets it. It may be very difficult at times but its worth it because we love each other. I get along great with the guys, they are the most fun people to be around. They have more energy then the average 4 year old but its amusing to watch.

Its been a few days since I have seen him which isn't unusual but I miss him. I wasn't feeling well that morning when I woke up, I felt like I was going to throw up, which I didn't. A few hours later I started to feel OK so I met a couple of friends for lunch before I was due back at the set. While at lunch someone near us must have ordered the fish platter because as soon as I smelled it I bee lined for the bathroom and threw up anything that was in my stomach. I came back to the table to find two very worried looking people staring at me. One of these girls Heather, was a friend from back home who had moved out here to become an Author. We had been friends since third grade so it was nice to have a piece of home with me out here in L.A. The other friend was a friend I had made since being here, Mandi. "Im fine, I don't know what that was all about, that smell seriously made me throw up" I said laughing lightly. "Are you sure? You want to leave/" "No I cant smell it now" "Thats weird though I mean the only time smells ever got to me was when I was pregnant!" Mandi said taking a bite of her food. I stopped, looked at them and just simply said "No, there is no way, no Im not pregnant, Im not" And I went on eating. In my head I was thinking about when my last period was and if it was even possible. I was on Birth Control. My last period was...I don't know, I'll have to look when Im alone. I don't want these two thinking I am. We went on talking and eating. After lunch I went to the set and worked for 9 straight hours. I was beyond tired. James called I was going to be staying at his house tonight. I was very excited since I hadn't really seen him in a while. When I got there I was exhausted. I ended up falling asleep on the couch with him. The next morning I woke up with this same feeling, like I was going to get sick and it hit me Oh God! I need to check when my last period was. I didn't say anything to James we ate breakfast and got ready for the day. He had to go to the set of BTR but I went home, I wasn't due to the set for another few hours. We said goodbye, he gave me a very sweet kiss before I walked out the door "Call me when your done." He called after me before I got into my car.

I was 2 weeks late. My period was 2 weeks late. OH MY GOSH! What the hell am I going to do, SHIT! This cant be happening to me. I got on the phone called Heather and told her that I needed her to come to my house as soon as she could. She was there within 10 minutes which I thought was a bit odd seeing as she lives 20 minutes away. "Hailey, where are you?" I hear Heather's voice from the foyer. I look over the banister "Up here!" She spots me and come running up the steps. "Whats wrong? Is everything OK?" "Umm...no and yes...I mean Im not hurt but mentally probably not the best." "OK Spill" "You know how yesterday at lunch I got sick just from the smell of that fish and Mandi said something about the only time she ever got like that was when she was pregnant?" She was looking at me like a deer in the headlights "Uh huh!" "Well yesterday morning before I came to meet you guys I was feeling sick, from the time I woke up until about 11:30 and I have been so tired lately, not just tired but exhausted and then this morning I woke up and I had that same feeling like I was going to get sick and I felt like I could have slept for another 6 hours! Well I remembered that I was going to check when my last period was!" "Hailey, are you pregnant or are you not?" " I don't know thats why I need you, I cant walk into the drug store and get a pregnancy test, people will know some things up. Will you go get it?" "Yes but aren't you on some kind of Birth Control?" "Yes" "So there is a possibility you are not pregnant?" "Yes and that why I need to know for sure". Heather left to get the test. I had to be at the set in an hour a half so I needed to hurry up and do this. I hadn't used the bathroom yet because they say thats the best time to do it. A little while had passed and Heather came running into the house with a brown paper bag. "I got 4 different kinds" She handed me the bag, I went into the bathroom and took the first then the second, third, forth and then I couldn't pee anymore. I walked out of the bathroom with all 4 tests in my hands. _I_ hadn't looked at any of them. I sat them on the dresser and Heather came walking over. After a few minutes we both looked down at the test and the first read 'Pregnant' the second had a blue + on it, the third and forth both said positive. HOLY FUCKING SHIT! I WAS PREGNANT! I collapsed to the floor and started to sob. Heather came to sit next to me "Heather, what the hell am I going to do?" "She rubbed my back. "Well first and for most you have to tell James before you tell anyone else." "I looked up at her through tear filled eyes "I cant!" "Hailey you have too. He has to know. He is the father of this baby, he has to know" "How am I going to tell him" "You just tell him" I sat there and cried for what seemed like hour until I realized I had to be at the set very soon.

I made my way to the set. I did what I had to do. 6 hours later I was walking out of the set. I pulled out my phone and went to James in my contacts. "Hey" he answered. "Are you home?" Was the only thing I said to him "Yeah! You coming over/" "Yeah, I'll be there soon. I love you!" "Love you too, Drive safe!" I didn't respond, just hung up. On the way to his house I practiced ways to tell him. Then I thought about possible reactions I was going to get from him. Was he going to be mad, sad, upset, pissed, what? I didn't know. I wish that I could just wake up tomorrow and this conversation would have already happened. I hate this kind of thing. I was already tired and hungry. I just wanted to eat and go to sleep. I pulled into his drive way and I just sat there for a minute. "Well here it goes Hailey" I said to myself getting out of the car. I walked in the front door and searched for James. "James!" "In here! I hear him yell from the kitchen "Hungry?" He asked standing by the over. "Yes, thank you!" My news will have to wait until after I eat I am starving. I sat down to eat, it was baked chicken, my favorite. We talked about are day and about things that had happened. When we were done I helped clean up. We went to the living room and sat down to watch T.V. I looked at him and thought 'well here it goes'. "James I have something to tell you." He looked a little confused as tears started to well up in my eyes. "Babe whats wrong?" "Im Pregnant!" I just blurted it out. I didn't know any other way to say so I just said it. "Wait, your what?" "I found out this morning, I have been feeling sick and I realized I was two weeks late so I took a test, well four and they all said that I was pregnant." He put his face into his hand brought them down, then he looked at me "I thought you were on Birth Control" "I was, I am. I have a doctors appointment on Thursday I'll ask how this happened but I did everything by the books I swear." I was now crying Hysterically. "Im Sorry" I said to him "Well sorry Doesn't change the fact now does it" he spat at me before getting up "I need to be alone for awhile" "James please don't go, we need to-" I was cut off by the slamming of the front door.

I sat on the couch crying when Fox came onto the couch to sit next to me. "What are we going to do Fox?" I said to the dog while petting him. "Daddy is mad at me. I didn't do this on purpose. You know that, right?" He came closer and licked my face. I sat there with Fox for about an hour before I heard the front door open. As he walked passed the living room he looked in at me, shook his head and went up the stairs. Fox stayed with me which is very unusual. I began to cry even harder. I sat there for a few minutes and then I thought well I'll be the bigger person and I'll go up to him. When I got up there he was standing by the closet just looking at really nothing. He didn't look up at me but just said "How did this happen?" "What do you mean How did this happen?" I snapped back at him. "I mean you were supposed to be on Birth Control, this doesn't just happen!" "Are you saying that I did this on purpose?" "No but I mean maybe there was something you didn't do right" I looked over to him like he was crazy. "Are you fucking kidding me James? Really? What, because Im the girl I have to be the one who has to take all of the responsibility? No James it takes two to make a baby, two" "Yes Hailey I know where babies come from but you also told me that there was never anything to worry about because you were on something so I never worried. Had I known that this was going to happen then I would have worried but YOU FUCKING told me I didn't have too." I couldn't believe what he was saying to me. Was this really the man that I fell in love with? Was he really blaming this on me. "Well there is nothing we can do about it now. Its there James its there. A baby. So if you want nothing to do with it tell me now!" He looked like he was about to cry. "I don't know what I want" With that last sentence I was out of the bedroom door, down the steps and out the front door.

When I reached my car I let it all out. I began to scream and cry. "I HATE THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE. I HATE HIM!" I backed out of the drive way and drove to my house. I called Heather to ask her to come over. She came, I told her everything, how he reacted and basically told me it was my fault that we were in this situation. "Hailey, He is upset give him time to process it. He just found out that he is having a baby. He is as scared as you are. He doesn't know what to expect. Im not saying that he had any right to talk to you the way that he did but you have to remember he has a lot going for him like you do and there may be a lot at risk for the two of you." She was right but still he didn't need to blame me, it hurt. The next morning I was awaken by a the door bell. Seriously who come to Someone's house before noon. I walked down the stairs and opened the door to find James. I didn't say anything, I just moved to the side to let him know to come in. "I would have just walked in but I wasn't sure." Again I didn't say anything I just walked over to the sitting room and he sat on the other side of the couch opposite of me. We sat in silence for a few minutes before he began. "Look Hailey Im sorry for the way I talked to you last night. Im just really scared. Im not ready for this. I don't think either of us are. But I shouldn't have talked to you like that and not talked it through with you." "No Im not ready for this either but its happening and there isn't anything we can do about it. I don't want you thinking that I did this on purpose to trap you or that its my fault. I took that birth control like I was suppose to I did it all right. But it happens, people get pregnant on Birth Control." "I don't blame you, I don't. I know you didn't do this on purpose. I love you and we can get through this together. I want to be in every part of this whole thing. The pregnancy, the baby everything. Im really sorry for the way that I acted last night. I hope you you can forgive me for that." "Yea maybe I can since you are my 'Baby Daddy'" He came closer to me and kissed me. He put his forehead to mine "Yes, Yes I am."

A/N There may be a sequel to this...maybe!


	2. Chapter 2

I have decided to change this one-shot to a story. Hope you all like it.

It has been three weeks since I found out I was pregnant. We went to the doctors that week and found out that I was 6 weeks which means I am now 9 weeks. The doctor says everything seems to be great and the baby is healthy as am I. He gave me lists of things to do and not to do, also thing I should eat and shouldn't. This whole pregnancy thing was going to drive me insane. But hey, it will all be worth it in the end. James and I talked about everything after the appointment. He seems to be excited now that we actually went to the doctors and got to see the little 'blob' on the screen. We decided that we would only tell close family and friends right now and then in a few weeks we would tell our publicist, agents, production and anyone else that needed to know. We talked about living together and I really didn't want to. Not that I didn't want to live with him, I just felt as though we were only doing it because of the baby, but he talked me into it. He said if I lived there I would have his help and he didn't want to live in a different house then his baby, which I can understand. So I was going to be moving in very shortly.

Our families were surprisingly excited and were actually congratulating us. I thought for sure my parents would have been having a stroke. My Mom was on cloud nine, my dad couldn't wait to be a grandfather. James' family was just as happy for us as my parents were. I was just surprised because of the fact that James and I have only been together a year and half and also not to mention the effect that this will have on our careers. Then there were the BTR guys, those three were beyond excited, flipping, literally. They were the happiest for the two of us, telling us that we were going to be the best parents and that they were going to be the best uncles. With everyone else being so excited, it put me at ease a little, James as well. I remember the night we had told pretty much everyone we were going to at that point, we were laying in bed and James looked at me with this huge smile on his face, "Are you ready for this?" "Yes, only with you beside me, I am". I knew right then and there that we were going to be OK and that everything would work out for the best.

A few weeks had passed, I was 12 weeks to be exact. Me and James knew we had to tell everyone else that we were having a baby. We went to see his publicist first. When we told her she freaked, "We need to get the other three here now, James do you know what this is going to do for your career, do you have any idea whats going to happen, ticket sales are going to plummet, record sales are going to go down, who knows what else is going to happen." We just sat there staring at our hands like two kids being yelled at. The other three from BTR came into the meeting room and sat down, wondering why they were even there to begin with. "Whats going on Mel?' Carlos asked. "Well Im not sure if you know this but James and Hailey are pregnant!" She said calmly. "Yes, we did. Exciting isn't it?" "Guys Im not sure if you know what this mean, not only does this effect him but its going to effect you three as well." Kendall looked at her with a confused look on his face, "Mel he is 23 years old, what he does with his own personal life has nothing to do with us, 23 year olds have babies all the time" "Yes but not when they are not married, play 17 year old boys on a TV show and their direct audience is primarily a younger generation" Now it was Logans turn to talk. "Are fans mean the world to us and thats obvious but what we do in our personal lives should not reflect who we are as actors or musicians." James and I just sat there looking at the three of them defending us. "Besides, If Hailey and James want to have 10 kids before they are married then good for them. Whatever makes them happy." Mel stood there silent for a minute before she spoke again. "I agree with you Lagan 100% but I just want to warn you, this could either make or break you guys so be prepared." Carlos said without hesitating, "Whatever happens, happens to all of us as far as this band goes and we got each others backs with everything. We are ready" As we walked out of the meeting room the guys told James and I that there was nothing to worry about and that everything was going to be just fine. They would deal with whatever life threw at them and that they had our backs because James was a brother and this baby was now their family as well as me.

We now had to go tell my people and hope that it went better then our last conversation. We walked up the steep stairs, I was very nervous and did not want to have this conversation. It felt like telling James all over again. We sat down in the office. I spoke "Ellen, I have to tell you something and you may or may not be to happy about it but-" She cut me off, "Hailey, honey whats wrong, tell me?" "Im pregnant" I just stared at her as her face went from concerned to shocked. "OK, well how far along are you?" "12 weeks" "OK so your due in November, OK, Alright, well lets talk about this." I just nodded as she talked "We have to tell production, and figure out what we can do as far as the show, you wont be filming in August though December so we can probably just hide it for the next two months" she looks down at my belly "you are not very big so chances are you wont be showing then either but even if you are we may be able to hide it. We will have to talk to production like I said so I will set up that meeting." I was nodding still. "As far as fans and things like that I don't think that will be any kind of issue." After a few minutes I said goodbye and James and I walked out but before we got to the door Ellen said with a sincere smile on her face "Hailey, James Congratulations to the both of you!"

I was now pretty much living at James' house. The only thing left to do was put the rest of my stuff in storage or give what I didn't need away. I really didn't need the furniture or anything like that because James had all of that. So that night we were eating dinner together, which doesn't happen often but that night we were. "So how are you feeling about what Mel said today?" I asked him. "I mean it is what it is. There isn't anything anyone can do about it. If things go south then so be it. Right now my main focus is that baby" he motioned to me. "Yea but I wouldn't want thing to go all sour for you and the guys because of this" "Hailey, honestly I don't think it will. Like Kendall said 23 year old have babies all the time. So what? We are not married, people have kids out of wedlock all the time. Its not like Im a child or you for that matter, we are adults and my fans have to realize just because I have a baby doesn't mean that I will forget about them or that I have somehow became a terrible person." I looked up from my plate. "Yea your right!" "What about you, are you worried about what people might think of you?" "Thats where its a little different for you and I, your fans are primarily younger and you are on a kid based network but me, Im not. Your personal life is documented more then mine is. Not only are you an actor but your a performer too." "TRUE" "But I do think that it will have some effect as far as the show goes because I will want to be with the baby more and Ill want to slow down." "We have 6 months to think about it so lets make the best of this whole thing." I continued to eat. "I am really happy about this, excited even. I cant wait to lay eyes on him or her and I cant wait to see who he or she will look like, me or you?" he said with a huge grin on his face. "Me too babe, me too."

(A/N) I will have the next chapter up ASAP.


End file.
